1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the application of information to microscope slides and histology cassettes, especially by printing on microscope slides and histology cassettes. In particular, the invention is directed to an automatic system for printing on a microscope slide or a histology embedding cassette. The invention is further directed to the sealing of printed matter onto a microscope slide or a histology embedding cassette. The invention is particularly directed to the printing of data onto items of this kind in a manner such that when sealed, the print is not removed by any subsequent operations involving contacting the items (i.e. slides or cassettes) with chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the world, steps are being taken to improve the legibility of data written onto microscope slides and cassettes. Due to the chemical processes that these items have to pass through after they have been prepared with a sample, it has been inherently difficult to improve on the currently used system of writing in pencil onto such slides or cassettes. As slides or cassettes of this kind in most cases have to be archived for many years, legibility is a real issue addressed by the present invention. Untold stress can be caused to a patient if a sample goes astray due to losing its identification marking during processing. Often another sample has to be acquired, which can cause further severe anxiety to the patient. Another area addressed by the present invention is the amount of data that can be printed onto a slide or cassette. It is not possible with present methods to place much information onto the small area at the end of a slide and the even smaller area on the front edge of a histology cassette. The present invention is also directed therefore to enabling the printing of a greater quantity of data than before.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,786 issued to Kavanaugh discloses a method of marking a slide by etching away areas of a coating, using a laser, to form machine readable coding. More specifically, on a microscope slide having a glass plate, a marking surface coating is provided on an area of the glass plate, and indicia are formed by etching away portions of the marking surface coating. The marking surface coating may comprise an epoxy resin material, a ceramic material, or any other substance capable of being affixed as a layer onto a glass surface. The indicia may include machine-readable indicia, human-readable indicia, or both machine-readable and human-readable indicia. In order to produce accurate, high-quality indicia, a laser directed by a computer controller may be used to etch away portions of the marking surface coating. There is provided a method of marking a microscope slide having an upper surface and a lower surface, a marking surface formed of a coating being affixed to at least a portion of one of the upper and lower surfaces of the microscope slide. In a further marking step, there is etched into the coating, a configuration which exposes a corresponding portion of the microscope slide and thereby defines a substantially permanent identifying indicia in the coating of the microscope slide. This patent teaches away from the direct printing of readable data on the end of a conventional microscope slide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,556 issued to Weissman discloses a method for providing a high density recording medium, in the form of a magnetic strip or an optical reading strip, on one side of a microscope slide, thus allowing data to be permanently stored on the slide and to be read by or written to using a computer system or the like. According to this U.S. patent, in a microscope slide read-write system, the slide has a pathology specimen on it and also machine-readable high density recording media in the form of a magnetic strip, an optical reading strip or the like. The read-write system accommodates initial writing of slide and patient identification information on the recording media, as well as further elements for operative connection to a microscope system for recordal of a computer-generated representation of the screening history of a pathology specimen, this history to be maintained during pathology analysis of the slide to show the mode and parameters of the analysis as well as position-related events of interest. The computer-generated screening representation is written to the recording media by the read-write system for consequent proximate availability with the slide. In a system for providing a pathology slide having a specimen on the slide with integral recordation of parameters of the manner in which microscope screening of the specimen is effected and interpretation of the results of the screening analysis of the specimen, for proximate review without need for external data sources, a microscope viewable slide has two sides, the specimen being on one side. The slide also has a machine-writeable and readable recording medium on it with a storage capacity of at least 70 bytes. The recording medium has long-term stability and is provided on the slide at a position removed from the position of the specimen or alternatively at a position in visual alignment with this specimen. The system also includes means for writing relevant information relative to a source of the specimen on the recording medium, means for reading and displaying the relevant source information, and means for recording information of screening parameters and analysis of the specimen during screening, as well as means for downloading the recorded information to the recording medium for subsequent retrieval. This patent teaches away from conventional marking techniques and the use of conventional slides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,241 to Yang provides a microscope slide treated to provide frosted or etched surfaces along the sides of the slide. One of the frosted surfaces is covered with a colour coating and the treated surfaces may be selectably marked with conventional ink or pencil markings. The invention is directed to avoiding the necessity to apply labels or separate materials to the slides, in order to record information. The invention is further directed to providing a slide surface which will ensure permanent retention of identification markings to facilitate identification of specific slides. According to this patent, there is therefore provided a microscope slide having a body portion with an upper and a lower surface, each defining a plane. A segment of the upper surface includes a first frosted surface area which does not extend outwardly beyond the plane defined by the upper surface. A segment of the lower surface also includes a second frosted surface area which likewise does not extend outwardly beyond the plane defined by the lower surface. A colour coating is applied to the first frosted surface area in such a manner as to form a coated frosted surface area which does not extend outwardly beyond the plane of the upper surface. The coated frosted surface area and the second frosted surface area are suitable for selective reception of indicia thereon. This patent again teaches away from the direct printing or provision of information on a microscope slide without first providing for treatment of the surface of the slide to which the information is to be applied.
Printers are known providing for the printing of pertinent information onto white or colour-painted slides. Similar instruments are likewise known for printing onto cassettes, either cassettes with hinged lids or cassettes without lids. Data may be entered through a standard keyboard or by linking the instrument to a laboratory computer, in which case information is downloaded from the computer to the printer through a memory storage device such as a buffer. The imprinting provided by these instruments is said to be resistant to all normal laboratory solutions, for example such as are used for staining slides and in the treatment of cassettes. However, the instruments in question are individually adapted either to slides or cassettes, so that a laboratory handling both slides and cassettes requires two instruments, one for slides and the other for cassettes, which, while appropriate in a large operation handling considerable numbers of both slides and cassettes, for example, in separate slide-only and cassette-only laboratories, may not be best suited to a smaller laboratory, with lower levels of slide and cassette throughput. A significant financial outlay is required for the provision of two machines, and an operative""s versatility is also restricted, in that a change from slide labelling to cassette labelling or vice versa requires moving from one instrument to the other, both factors being potentially disadvantageous in a smaller laboratory handling both slides and cassettes. These known instruments do not therefore provide for selective labelling of slides and cassettes within a single unit or system, at the option of the operator.
In another known system, a diamond stylus is used to engrave information on glass slides. This manner of operation results in the necessity for glass dust to be collected within the machine, while a relatively high level of breakages may also be experienced.
Although there have been therefore a number of inventions relating to microscope slide and cassette printing systems, none have been sufficiently compact, reliable or low in cost so as to become commonly used. The present invention is directed to meeting the requirements of a simplified design, providing versatility, low cost, ease of installation and maintenance, and requiring only a minimal amount of training to enable an operative to successfully apply the invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a printing system that will enable printed matter to be provided on microscope slides and cassettes efficiently and effectively.
It is another object of the present invention to print sufficient legible data onto the microscope slide or cassette to meet laboratory requirements and practices.
It is a further object of the present invention to apply to a printed slide or cassette, a coating that will not be contaminated or degraded by the solvents with which it comes into contact.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for the storage in a printing system of a large number of slides and cassettes, to enable through-put of printed slides and cassettes to be speeded up.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide for storage and processing of slides and cassettes of different colours, thereby allowing different operatives their choice of colours.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to allow data to be entered in various forms, either by keyboard, external connection or bar code reader.
A final objective of the present invention, which is particularly enumerated herein, is to provide a slide and cassette printer in accordance with the preceding objects, while also facilitating manufacture in convenient form in a simple construction which is easy to use, thus providing a device that is economically viable, long-lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.
The present invention thus provides in one aspect an automatic system for printing onto microscope slides and histology cassettes.
However, according to the invention in a first and widest aspect, there is provided a method for applying information to a medical slide or histology cassette, the method being characterised in that a printing medium is applied directly onto a surface portion of a slide or cassette to define an organised array of printed data, the printing medium being sealable onto said surface portion of the slide or cassette so that said organised array of printed data is proof against removal or damage during subsequent handling or treatment of the slide or cassette.
In a preferred embodiment, the printing medium is directly sealable to said surface portion of the slide or cassette. A vinyl resin ink in combination with a suitable carrier may be effective for this purpose and the sealing action may be accelerated by the application of heat.
In an alternative embodiment, the sealing step may be effected by application of a coating agent or medium to said surface portion of the slide or cassette so as to cover said organised array of printed data. Said printing medium and said coating agent or medium are preferably immiscible, so that said coating agent or medium may be applied to said surface portion of the slide or cassette while said organised array of printed data is wet without bleeding or distortion of the printed data occurring. It is especially favoured for the printing medium to be an aqueous-based ink and for the coating agent or medium to be a vinyl resin in combination with a carrier such as methyl isobutyl ketone or methyl ethyl ketone. The printing medium suitably comprises an aqueous-based ink in combination with one or more agents so that the ink may be used with an ink-jet printer. The method of the invention is especially advantageous in the application of information to a medical slide or histology cassette wherein the slide or cassette comprises an acetyl copolymer.
The invention also encompasses apparatus for applying information to a medical slide or histology cassette, the apparatus being characterised in it that comprises means for applying a printing medium directly onto a surface portion of a slide or cassette to define an organised array of printed data, the printing medium being sealable onto said surface portion of the slide or cassette so that said organised array of printed data is proof against removal or damage during subsequent handling or treatment of the slide or cassette.
The printing medium is preferably directly sealable onto said surface portion of the slide or cassette. In an alternative embodiment, the apparatus may comprise means for effecting sealing of said organised array of printed data onto said surface portion of the slide or cassette. The sealing means suitably applies a coating agent or medium to said surface portion of the slide or cassette so as to cover said organised array of printed data. In either embodiment, the sealing action may be enhanced by application of heat. In the alternative embodiment, sealing facilitated by the selection of a suitable fluid carrier to facilitate flow of the sealant to effect the required coverage of the area of printed data.
The printing means suitably comprises an ink-jet printer.
According to the invention in a more particular aspect, which may represent also a specific realisation of the apparatus for applying information to a medical slide or histology cassette as recited above, there is provided apparatus for printing data onto a medical slide or histology cassette comprising:
(a) storage means for holding a multiplicity of slides onto which data is to be printed,
(b) storage means for holding a multiplicity of cassettes onto which data is to be printed,
(c) a printing station for applying data to a selected slide,
(d) a printing station for applying data to a selected cassette,
(e) transport means for conveying a slide onto which data is to be printed from the slide storage means to the slide printing station and for conveying a slide onto which data has been printed from the slide printing station to a slide discharge location,
(f) transport means for conveying a cassette onto which data is to be printed from the cassette storage means to the cassette printing station and for conveying a cassette onto which data has been printed from the cassette printing station to a cassette discharge location,
(g) means for selectively enabling conveyance of a slide or a cassette from the respective storage means to the respective discharge location, and
(h) means for enabling input of data to be printed onto a selected slide or cassette during said conveyance.
Each storage means preferably has a plurality of compartments for respective accommodation of slides or cassettes, in a favoured construction, six compartments. Each storage means is suitably of generally cylindrical configuration and is mounted for rotation about a substantially vertical axis so that each compartment is selectively alignable with a respective transport means for selective conveyance of a slide or cassette. The apparatus is provided with drive means for the storage arrangements, such as respective stepper motors for respective rotation of the storage means between a series of positions of alignment with the respective transport means. In a favoured construction, a sensor is provided for detecting alignment of an empty compartment of a respective storage means with the respective transport means and for initiating rotation of the storage means to align a loaded compartment of the storage means with the respective transport means.
Each transport means may comprise at least one belt disposed for pick-up of a slide or a cassette from the respective storage means and driving movement of the slide or cassette to the respective discharge location. In a preferred arrangement, each transport means comprises two belts. Suitably, each belt is provided with at least one protrusion for engagement of a slide or cassette at the respective storage means for said pick-up and driving movement of the slide or cassette. Each belt is preferably mounted about respective pulleys located respectively in the vicinity of the respective storage means and the respective discharge location. In a favoured construction, drive arrangements such as respective stepper motors are provided for drive of the respective transport means.
A first feature of the printing system provided by the invention thus includes slide and cassette storage devices, and a respective associated transport apparatus for slides or cassettes. The storage devices are removably securable to respective shafts located in the region of an end of the respective transport apparatus. Each transport apparatus or system provides for transport of slides or cassettes to a second feature of the invention, described below.
In the apparatus according to the invention, the respective printing stations are suitably located adjacent to the path of travel of a slide or cassette during conveyance of the slide or cassette by the respective transport means. The slide printing station preferably comprises a print head located above or below the path of travel of the slide, while the cassette printing station may comprise a print head located to one side of the path of travel of the cassette. The apparatus optionally further comprises a coating station for dispensing a coating medium to the region of a slide or cassette onto which data has been printed, the coating station preferably providing for capillary communication of coating medium to said region of a slide or cassette. Means for dispensing coating medium to said coating station in controlled predetermined quantities are also present in a variant of the invention.
A second feature of the system or apparatus of the invention thus includes inkjet print heads mounted for association with the respective transport apparatus or system. As a slide passes the printer or print head, data that has been entered into the printing system as a whole is printed onto an end region of the slide, for example, a frosted or polymer-coated end region, on the downwardly directed side of the slide. Similarly, as a cassette is removed from the respective cassette storage unit and transported along by the cassette transport apparatus or system, it passes in front of a second inkjet print head and data is printed onto the front edge of the cassette, i.e. an edge region of the cassette directed towards the side of the path of cassette movement.
This second feature may also provide for passage of the slide, after printing, over a platen also mounted for association with the slide apparatus or system. This platen coating dispenses a coating agent or medium in the form of a liquid to the underside of the slide. As the slide passes over this platen, a thin film of this coating agent is applied, covering the printed area. Similarly, a cassette is treated in the same manner on the cassette transport apparatus, by application of coating medium or agent over the printing or printed area.
The apparatus according to the invention may further comprise respective heating stations for effecting a solidifying or drying action on coating medium applied to a region of a slide or cassette onto which data has been printed. In a favoured arrangement, heating is effected by circulation of warm air.
Each discharge location of the apparatus of the invention may be provided with a respective slide or cassette collecting arrangement for respective accommodation of a multiplicity of slides or cassettes onto which data has been printed. In a favoured arrangement, said collecting arrangement comprises respective slide and cassette racks, each rack having a multiplicity of slots for reception of slides or cassettes. An indexing mechanism may be provided for displacement of each rack by one slot according as a slot is occupied by a slide or cassette, and the apparatus may also include sensors for detecting occupation of a slot of the collecting arrangement by a slide or cassette and for initiating an indexing movement of the respective rack to align an unoccupied slot for reception of a subsequent slide or cassette.
A third but optional feature of the invention is therefore a heater station, for example, a warm air delivery feature, fitted into or positioned for association with each of the transport mechanisms, to allow the slide or cassette to be dried prior to placing the item (i.e. slide or cassette) into a storage or collection rack at the end of the process. The storage or collection rack provides a dual system to allow for storing and collecting both slides and cassettes. The storage or collecting rack has a series of slots allowing for the positioning of a single microscope slide or cassette into each slot of the respective slide or cassette storage or collecting arrangement. The respective slide or cassette accommodating portion of the storage rack is incremented upwards in a vertical direction after each slide or cassette item has been placed into it, allowing for the next item to be loaded as it is finished. This process continues until the slide or cassette rack portion is full, at which time the operator removes a full rack and replaces it with an empty one so as to be able to continue the process.
The apparatus of the invention suitably also comprises a control system having a multiplicity of sensors for detecting progressive movement of slides or cassettes through the apparatus, and for initiating and terminating drive of the transport means and actuating printing and optionally other processing steps in response to signals from said sensors. Conveyance of a slide or cassette from the respective storage means to the respective discharge location may be effected at varying speed in accordance with the location of the slide or cassette on its path of travel between the storage means and the discharge location. Finally, the apparatus of the invention suitably comprises a display for indicating data to be printed onto a slide or cassette, and optionally other parameters of operation.
The aforementioned text has outlined some of the more pertinent features and advantages of the invention. These features are to be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results may be obtained by applying the invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the present disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be gained by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the scope of the invention being however defined only by the claims.